Te Amo, mi hermosa Taijiya
by SakuSan2507
Summary: Sango ve a Miroku hablando con una chica muy amorosamente y sale corriendo por el bosque, lo que no sabe es que cerca del lugar donde se encuentra un gran mosntruo esta destruyendo todo a su paso, ¿Que hará Miroku? Cuando se entere que Sango corre peligro


_**"Te Amo, mi hermosa Taijiya"**_

"Yo quisiera perdonarlo" - dijo una chica de cabellos castaños, en un susurro a lo que como respuesta Kirara, su gata que se encontraba a su lado se subió a su hombro gruño y luego le lamio la mejilla.

"Aa.. Kirara ¿Por qué todo será tan complicado? ¿Por qué el siempre me hace eso? ¿Es que no me quiere? " - dijo la chica con la voz entrecortada, ya las lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos color castaños...

Suspiro y se quedo observando detenidamente como caía el agua de la cascada, había corrido hasta aquí después de que vio al monje con aquella mujer, abrazados... Mientras observaba el agua de la cascada, las lagrimas se volvieron a hacer presentes en sus ojos, y por la tristeza que sentía no pudo contenerlas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, no quería llorar por un hombre, siempre se había prometido a sí misma no hacerlo, ya que los hombres no lo merecen, la chica de cabellos castaños comenzó a sollozar, cansada se recostó del tronco de un árbol que estaba cerca, allí siguió llorando por varios minutos más y se quedo dormida, le era muy complicado llevar esto ya que su corazón le dolía mucho mas, quizás por que llevaba soportando esto desde hace meses, realmente desde que comenzó a gustarle ese monje, desde el momento en el que sintió celos cuando él se le acercaba a cualquier mujer en el pueblo en donde estaban, quizás por eso siempre le terminaba pegando cuando hacia cualquier cosa indebida. La chica duró unos minutos pensando realmente en como había llegado a enamorarse perdidamente de ese monje tan mujeriego, pero vagando entre sus pensamientos llego un momento que se quedo dormida entre pensamiento y pensamiento, pero sin darse cuenta que a unos metros del lugar un gran monstruo acababa con todos los animales que se encontraban en el lugar...

"Miroku, hasta cuando vas a hacerle eso a Sango, va a llegar un momento en el que ella no te lo va a perdonar" - dijo un Hanyou ingresando a una cabaña en la que se encontraban discutiendo la razón de la huida de la chica de cabellos castaños que se llamaba Sango, esta se encontraba a pocos metros en una cascada.

"No entiendo cómo puedes hacerlo, de verdad Miroku ¿A ti te gusta Sango?" Pregunto una chica de cabellos azabachados que se encontraba ahora al lado del hanyou viendo al monje interrogante con sus potentes ojos chocolates, realmente estaba molesta por lo que hizo esta vez el monje.

"¡Claro que me gusta Sango!, pero no entiendo que hice mal esta vez" dijo el monje con una mano en la cabeza un poco despistado

"¿Como que no sabes qué hiciste mal?" - dijeron el Hanyou y la humana al mismo tiempo.

"No, de verdad no tengo ni idea" dijo el monje rascándose la cabeza

"Mira monje mujeriego, si no quieres que te pegue, mejor ve a buscar a Sango" - dijo el Hanyou molesto por la actitud de el monje

"Miroku, no hagas sufrir más a Sango, si no la quieres, simplemente díselo, pero no hagas que sufra por culpa de tus intenciones con otras mujeres" dijo Aome la chica de cabellos azabachados

"Aome, mira yo AMO a Sango, de verdad que la Amo, pero no tengo ni idea de que fue lo que hice, lo único que se es que hable con una señorita esta mañana..." dijo Miroku muy serio

"Monje tonto fue eso lo que molesto a Sango" dijo Inuyasha, el Hanyou de cabellos plateados

"Pero... " susurro el monje

"Ya está oscureciendo y Sango todavía no aparece, ¿Se habrá perdido?" pregunto muy preocupada Aome

Miroku volteo para ver por la ventana e inmediatamente salió de la casa sin decir ninguna palabra...

"¿A donde habrá ido, ese monje?" pregunto Shippo que se encontraba al tanto de la situación

"No lo sé, Shippo" dijo Aome, todavía viendo por donde se había ido el monje

"Que no ven que Miroku está preocupado, no se había dado cuenta que ya oscurecía" dijo Inuyasha sentándose en el suelo de la cabaña

"Entonces, ¿tú crees que haya ido a buscar a Sango, Inuyasha? pregunto Aome

"Es lo más seguro" dijo el Hanyou de cabello plateado

"Sango... ¿Donde estas?" se preguntaba Miroku una y otra vez mientras seguía buscando a la exterminadora por todo el bosque

En un momento se escucho un grito "¡Sango!" gritó el monje y salió corriendo en esa dirección _"Por Kami, que no le haya pasado nada malo, si no, no me lo voy a perdonar nunca"_ pensó Miroku mientras corría a gran velocidad

Cuando llego al sitio, un lugar donde había una gran cascada se encontro con un monstruo gigante que estaba agarrando a Sango con su inmensa mano

"¡Oye tu! Suéltala" grito Miroku

"JAJA, ¿y quién eres tú para pedirme eso?" se rio el Monstruo

"¡Miroku!" grito Sango mientras era aprisionada por la mano del monstruo "Aa" grito del dolor

"¡Sango!" Grito Miroku, apretando los puños, no sabía qué hacer _"No puedo utilizar el agujero negro porque esta Sango ahí ¿Qué hago?" _pensaba Miroku en ese momento Kirara apareció y hizo que Miroku se montara en ella para volar hasta el lugar en donde estaba el monstruo _"¡Ya se! utilizaré los pergaminos que me dio esa señora"_ se dijo Miroku en su interior...

**Flashback**

Miroku se encontraba en el pueblito y en eso momento una chica y una señora mayor se le acercaron

"¡Miroku...!" Grito la chica de cabellos rojizos

"¡Akiko!(1) ¿Cómo has estado?" dijo Miroku abrazando a la chica "Señora Aki(2), ¿Cómo se encuentra? Tanto tiempo" continuo Miroku viendo a la Señora mayor que se encontraba junto con la chica de cabellos Rojizos.

"Hemos estado muy bien, Miroku ¿y tú? El otro día hable con Mushin y me dijo que estabas a punto de casarte" pregunto la Señora

"Me alegro que estén bien, yo he estado excelente últimamente viajando de pueblo en pueblo buscando los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, y sí, estoy comprometido con una hermosa chica" dijo Miroku

"¿En serio? Es imposible que el gran Miroku tenga una prometida" dijo Akiko

"Pues es cierto, Akiko. Y la amo" dijo Miroku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"Me alegra que estés tan feliz, Miroku" dijo la señora con una sonrisa, minutos después la señora de cabellos canosos pero con unos reflejos en tonos rojizos dijo "Miroku, aquí tienes..." sacando de una cesta con frutas unos pergaminos de color rojo

"Gracias, señora Aki. ¿Puedo preguntar que tienen de especiales estos pergaminos?" dijo Miroku observando los pergaminos rojos

"Bueno como sabes nosotras somos sacerdotisas, pero nuestros poderes se incrementan en el Otoño(3)" dijo la señora Aki, muy sabia

"Si, esos son una de las características especiales de su aldea" comentó Miroku

"Exacto, bueno estos pergaminos fueron creados cuando los poderes de nuestra aldea son más fuertes y te pueden ayudar para salvar una vida que está en peligro, pero la condición es que tienes que amar a esa persona para que el pergamino funcione" dijo la sabia señora

"¿Por eso los pergaminos son Rojos y tienen el kanji del amor(4)?" dijo Miroku señalando el pergamino

"Exacto... por eso el Kanji, espero que te ayuden" dijo la señora "Bueno nosotras nos retiramos, Adiós Miroku. Fue un placer haberte visto" dijo la señora

"Hasta luego. Señora Aki, el placer fue mío, espero volver a verlas pronto" dijo Miroku, dándole un abrazo a la señora de despedida

"Hasta luego, Akiko" dijo Miroku, pero la chica de cabellos rojizos le salto encima y le dio un tremendo abrazo a lo que Miroku solo sonrió y le respondió el abrazo...

Pero a unos pocos centímetros una chica de cabellos castaños observa el "efusivo" abrazo que se daba su prometido ella se dirigía a hablar con él para decirle que iban a almorzar y se encontraba con esto, al verlo así, salió corriendo y Miroku soltó a Akiko "¡Sango! ¡Sango espera!"

**Fin Flashback**

"Pergaminos" dijo Miroku y los pergaminos fueron directo al torso del monstruo, los pergaminos cuando chocaron contra el monstruo, brillaron como el sol y rodearon a Sango, que se encontraba desmayada por la presión que había ejercido el monstruo contra ella, y la "protegieron" mientras el monstruo desaparecía por acción de los pergaminos.

Miroku se lanzo desde la altura donde se encontraba con Kirara y cuando cayó al suelo sostuvo a Sango que estaba cayendo pero sin dejar de ser rodeada por las luces de los pergaminos.

"¡Sango!¡Sango!¡Sango por favor!¡Sango por favor responde!¡Despierta!" Gritaba Miroku una y otra vez tratando de despertarla.

"¡Sango!" gritaba Miroku "¡Por favor, despierta!" dijo Miroku, ya con sus últimas fuerzas, el cuerpo de la chica estaba inerte, y comenzaba a perder el color de sus mejillas, que se encontraba sonrojadas hasta hace pocos minutos, sus labios comenzaron a perder el color hasta volverse morados y sus brazos estaban sangrando por los rasguños causados antes de que él llegara.

"¿Por qué no llegue antes?" dijo Miroku, abrazando el cuerpo de la chica con fuerza "¿Por qué?" repitió Miroku, mientras lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos "Y la culpa es mía, por que, por que no te busque antes, antes que pasará esto" siguió Miroku gritando y abrazando con más fuerza el cuerpo de la chica.

Miroku dejo a un lado el cuerpo de Sango y comenzó a pegarle al suelo, causándose rasguños en sus manos, lagrimas caían por las mejillas de el monje mientras seguía pegándole con más fuerza al suelo...

Más minutos pasaron y Miroku se detuvo por un momento de seguir pegándole al suelo, se acerco al cuerpo inmóvil de Sango y la abrazo con fuerza, lagrimas caían de las mejillas del monje de cabellos negros. Después de varios minutos, una frase resonó en la cabeza del monje... _"estos pergaminos fueron creados cuando los poderes de nuestra aldea(...)te pueden ayudar para salvar una vida (...) pero la condición es que tienes que amar a esa persona para que el pergamino funcione" _

"¿Los pergaminos servirán?" se pregunto Miroku "Lo intentaré" continuo hablando para él mismo, la gatita Kirara que se encontraba al lado del cuerpo de Sango se alejó un poco después de lamerle la mejilla.

Miroku se levanto y dejo a Sango tendida en el suelo lanzó todos los pergaminos de color rojizo que le había dado la Señora Aki, estos hicieron un círculo alrededor de Sango para la sorpresa de Miroku, después una luz cegadora apareció de la nada y los pergaminos desaparecieron, Miroku se acerco al cuerpo de Sango y lo abrazó otra vez "¡Por favor Sango! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Regresa! ¡Vuelve conmigo!" grito Miroku otra vez abrazándola con fuerza.

Más minutos pasaron y Miroku no abandonaba su posición de abrazar a Sango, pero de repente sintió un movimiento entre sus brazos "¿Sango?" dijo Miroku mientras se alejaba un poco de la chica para verla mejor. "¿Miroku?" dijo Sango con una voz adormilada y débil

"¡Sango! ¡estas viva! Gracias a Kami" dijo Miroku mientras se le formó una sonrisa, y más lagrimas caían por sus mejillas pero ahora de felicidad de tenerla junto a ella, con vida. Realmente después de que pasó esto, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que significa Sango en su vida, con mucha felicidad contenida y teniendo a su hermosa Taijiya en brazos, no se le ocurrió ninguna otra manera de demostrarle lo feliz que estaba, de que ella se encontrara con vida que juntó sus labios con los de ella, mientras la sostenía mas contra su cuerpo para poder darle un poco mas de calor, ya que todavía su cuerpo se encontraba muy frío.

Sango quedo sorprendida ante el acto, ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando, se sentía muy mareada y cansada le dolían los brazos, pero cuando sitio la alegría de Miroku al decir esa frase sintió una mariposas en el estómago _"¿Que fue lo que me paso?"_ pensó Sango, le iba a preguntar eso mismo a Miroku, pero sintió unos labios contra a los suyos, y los brazos de Miroku la abrazaron poniéndola más cerca de él, al principio no quería responderle por que recordó lo que había pasado horas antes, pero como la cara de felicidad del monje aparecía en su mente y lo veía en sus ojos que estaban medio abiertos, lo único que hizo fue cerrarlos y responderle el beso.

Fue un beso muy tierno y lento, que demostraba todo el amor que se sentían uno por el otro, después de unos segundos se separaron porque necesitaban aire, Miroku abrazo a Sango que todavía estaba muy débil "Perdóname, fue mi culpa que pasaras por esto" dijo Miroku mientras la veía a los ojos "¿De qué habla, Excelencia?" dijo Sango en un susurro "De que fue por mi culpa, que te pasará esto, por mi culpa estuve a punto de perderte, por favor perdóname" dijo Miroku, las palabras salían apresuradas y Sango entendía muy poco, pero se sintió muy mal por ver a Miroku así _"Estaba preocupado por mi" _pensó Sango "Excelencia, no fue su culpa que yo corriera hasta aquí y que me quedara dormida, justo cuando llego el monstruo" dijo Sango cuando logró recordarse de que era lo que había pasado.

"Claro, que fue mi culpa Sango, yo fui el estúpido que no pudo salir corriendo detrás de ti, para explicarte quien era esa chica, y también fui el estúpido que no pudo detener a Akiko cuando se fue a despedirme de mi, te lo suplico Sango, perdóname, te juro que no volveré a cometer ningún error, de hecho si quieres que no hable con ninguna mujer lo haré, y lo haré porque no quiero perderte, no de nuevo... no lo soportaría otra vez..." dijo Miroku muy preocupado.

Sango quedo en Shock ante lo dicho por Miroku, se ruborizo de pies a cabeza, sintiéndose como la peor mujer del mundo por hacer sufrir a ese hombre así, pero no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado "Excelencia yo... yo lo perdono, no... no... tiene que dejar... de hablar con las mujeres... yo no soy nada...nada de usted para prohibirle tal cosa... y mucho menos... me gustaría que dejara de hablar con las mujeres de las aldeas por... mi culpa" dijo Sango muy sonrojada

"Mi querida Sango, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco, y te digo algo si quieres que deje de hablar con las mujeres yo lo haré, no soportaría hacerte molestar, ya nunca más" dijo Miroku muy agradecido

"Excelencia... pero... qué cosas dice..." comento Sango todavía mas sonrojada por las cosas que decía el monje

"Sango, te prometo que cuando terminemos con Naraku, nos casaremos, claro solo si tu quieres, si no quieres casarte con este monje, no me importará y te dejaré hacer tu vida con la persona que creas que es mejor para ti" dijo el monje, lo ultimo lo dijo con mucha tristeza haciendo que Sango se sonrojara aún más

"Excelencia ¿Se encuentra usted bien?" pregunto Sango muy confundida por todo lo que había cambiado en el monje

"Si, mi querida Sango, me encuentro bien" dijo Miroku "¿Entonces, que me dices Sango?" continuo el monje tratando de que Sango contestará algo de lo que había dicho antes

"¿Yo? Bueno excelencia, a mi si me... me... gus...gus...gusta...gustaría...casarme... con...con... us...ted..." dijo Sango sonrojándose

"Prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz, Sango" dijo el monje con una sonrisa y se acercó a ella, y colocó sus labios sobre los de ella, demostrando una vez más todo el amor que sentía por ella, Sango otra vez sorprendida ante el acto de Miroku, le devolvió el beso lleno de amor y ternura, después de unos segundos se separaron en busca de oxigeno pero sus frentes se encontraban unidas, con las respiraciones agitadas Miroku susurro _**"Te Amo, mi hermosa Taijiya",**_ las mejillas de Sango que estaban sonrojadas por el beso, se tonaron mas carmesí "Yo también lo amo, su excelencia" dijo Sango en otro susurro, Miroku sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios, la acerco mas a él abrazándola, dándole pequeños besos en su cabello castaño que se encontraba suelto y caía por sus hombros "Te pediré un favor, hermosa..." dijo el monje en otro susurro "Dígame, su excelencia" contesto Sango inmediatamente mientras también abrazaba al monje "Llámame por mi nombre, no me gusta que me digas "excelencia"" dijo Miroku "Esta bien, Miroku" dijo Sango con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía al frente del monje, este suspiro y dijo "Tu lo dices más bonito, que todo el mundo, me haces sentir que tengo el nombre más bello del planeta" y le dio otro beso impidiendo que Sango contestara el comentario, sus labios inmediatamente consiguieron el ritmo de los de Miroku. "Te Amo" susurraron los dos entre beso y beso, que demostraba lo mucho que se querían.

Duraron horas besándose demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban, y sabían que ahora ya nada los iba a separar, ni siquiera la muerte, ni siquiera Naraku, y después que derrotaran a Naraku, se casarían y vivirían solo el uno para el otro, y para los hijos que seguramente Miroku iba a querer tener. La noche cayó, el cielo azul del día se vio cubierto del manto negro, la luna llena, inmensa y plateada los iluminaba, junto con las estrellas que brillaban y adornaban el hermoso firmamento oscuro.

Sango y Miroku continuaron demostrándose su amor entre besos y abrazos, pero al final la luna y las estrellas fueron los testigos de esa noche de amor entre la Taijiya y el monje.

**Fin**

Glosario de Términos Utilizados:

Aiko(1) Nombre que significa Aki(Otoño) Ko(Niña)

Aki(2) Nombre Aki(Otoño)

"...pero nuestros poderes se incrementan en el Otoño(3)": Juego de palabras con los nombres de la muchacha y la señora.

"...Tienen el kanji del Amor(4)?" Miroku hace referencia al Kanji de - Koi - 恋 -que se reseña las frases de Amor en Pareja.

Hola! Bueno este fic lo escribí para un concurso en el foro Inuyasha New World.

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios plis!


End file.
